I'm with you
by naruhinastalker349
Summary: Naru/Hina  certain circumstances leave two teens alone; on a miserably cold night. what would happen if these two teens crossed paths?


I'm with you

The tears raced down here bruised cheek as she pressed her back up against the wall. The sky was covered with thick dark clouds as the thunder rumbled loudly. She gasped as lightning flashed followed by a louder boom of thunder.

She cradled her legs in her arms as she buried her face within her knees. She couldn't go home, not now. '_You're a disgrace! Get up and fight! Fight like a Hyuga!'... _Her soft violet eyes blurred with tears as she recalled her father's rant. '_Hyuga...'_ she repeated to herself.

The Hyuga's were a highly wealthy and respected clan throughout the leaf village. Each Hyuga was trained by the age of 3 to be a high class ninja. Not only did the Hyuga clan specialise in ninjutsu and taijutsu, they also possessed Kekkei genkai, the byakugan which gave them 360 degree vision. The young girl sitting alone on the street in the freezing rain, was also part of this well know clan, Hinata Hyuga, eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuga and heiress to the Hyuga clan... well at least she was up until today.

~flash back~

"Byakugan" Hanabi screamed as she charged forward. Hinata stiffened as she watched her younger sister approach her. She twirled around evading her hits and struck her back. However, as Hanabi stumbled she swung a backward kick and landed it on the back of Hinata's head instantly knocking her to the ground.

Hinata coughed up blood as she pushed herself up from the ground, her hands shaking violently as her body ache with every move she made. Hanabi didn't let her stand, before charging forward and kicking her in to the air. Hinata yelped in pain as Hanabi appeared behind her.

"8 trigrams 64 palms assault!" Hanabi cried. Hinata twisted around in the air and watched as her sister brought her hand forward. She grunted as she caught her fist and knocked it away just in time to catch the other. Hanabi struck again and again; however, Hinata was able to block her every attack. They dispelled in the air and landed on opposites sides of the room.

"Nice work... Hinata-nee Chan" Hanabi panted.

Hinata nodded as she panted heavily as well. "You too...H-Hanabi-nee Chan" Hanabi smirked and bowed her head. Hinata's eyes widened at her sister gesture. "H-Hana-"she was cut off as she gasped in pain and collapsed to the ground. She stiffly turned her head and using her byakugan noticed all her chakra points were sealed.

"You managed to block most of my attacks, but I still managed to completely block off all of your chakra" Hanabi answered Hinata's question before she could ask. Hiashi shook his head as he walked over to Hinata looking down at her paralysed body.

"Get up!" Hinata winced at her father's demanding voice. Getting up was easier said than done. Her legs had been heavily damaged and would take awhile to recover from the massive beating they had just taken.

Hiashi frowned down at his daughter as he saw her trembling under him. "You're a disgrace! Get up and fight! Fight like a Hyuga!" he screamed.

Hinata's throat clenched as she gently placed her hands on both sides of her chest and pushed up to her knees. Pain absolutely raced through her entire body, begging her to lay back down and recover a little more.

She rose off one knee but instantly fell again as her leg buckled under the added weight. She laid face flat on the ground staring dazed at the wall of the training dojo.

Her father spat and stepped around his motionless daughter. "You're pathetic" he turned around to face the 4 other Hyuga's in the room. He nodded his head as he looked them directly in those cold pale eyes. "this match proves it" he turned back to his eldest daughter and watched as she tensed up on the floor, instantly knowing what he had to say wasn't good.

"Hinata is too weak to be head of the Hyuga clan, she is of 16 and unable to win a fight against someone who is 4 years her junior" Hinata closed her eyes, feeling the pounding of her heart and the tears that threatened to spill.

She probably would've been crying already, but she's gotten stronger, she knows it! Her friends know it, even..._he_ knows it. She refused to cry in front of her father... or any of the Hyuga members. She was not that weak little girl anymore; she was a brave and strong shinobi of the leaf village. She would not cry...she couldn't.

"Therefore" her father continued "I am appointing Hanabi as the Hyuga head" Hinata's heart skipped a beat, as the pain swelled around her heart. '_No...' _she whispered inside her head. If Hanabi was the head of the Hyuga clan than that meant..."Hinata will be placed in the branch family and marked with the cage bird seal effective immediately" the world seemed to freeze as those words left his lips. Well at least in Hinata's world.

'_C-caged bird...?' _she didn't want the seal; she didn't want to be in the branch family. Not that she wanted Hanabi to suffer from the seal either, but she had hoped that if she was head of her clan that she could change that, and stop the caged bird seals and hopefully mend the gap between the branch and main family, But now...

Her father stepped around her followed by Hanabi and two council members. Hinata lay lifeless on the floor. She didn't know if it was because her body was still sore of just didn't have the will. She presumed both.

Neji looked down at his cousin spread out on the floor, the bruises on her arms and legs becoming visible. "Hinata-sama" he walked over and crouched down beside her. He looked at her face, her eyes were dull and hazy and her chin had a small line of blood from when she had coughed. She didn't even flinch when he gently tucked a piece of her long her behind her ear.

"Neji!" Neji's head snapped up as his name was called. He looked to the door of the dojo and saw Hiashi and Hanabi staring down at him with stern faces. Neji rose to his feet and bowed slightly acknowledging their presence. "Leave her; she's nothing but a failure, not worth your time" Hiashi spat.

Neji stiffened at his commanded. "b-but sir-"he was cut off as Hiashi's frown deepened.

"I said leave her, now come, we have to discuss this new... development" Hiashi turned and walked off followed closely by his daughter. Neji sighed as he bowed slightly, taking one last look at his cousin's form before following his uncle out.

~end of flash back~

Hinata had stayed on the cold hard floor, paralysed. She just laid there not thinking, not moving just...lifeless. Until finally she couldn't take it anymore and did the first thing that came to mind...ran.

The rain trickled down her long blue hair and blended with her tears as she wept into the cold night air. '_Why should I care...? They never loved me anyway... the only difference is I'll have a mark on my forehead'_ Hinata sighed and leaned her head back and let the rain hit her face sending a relaxing sensation over her burning wounds.

She raised her hand and brushed it across her forehead gently. '_Yeah...I've always been alone, nothing will change'_ she breathed out deeply as she closed her eyes. '_What if...I ran away, will anyone miss me, will anyone try to find me?'_ she shook her head at the simple answer.

She was shy, quiet and never really achieved much of anything. She knew she would not be missed, no-one would even notice that she was gone. She closed her eyes slowly and breathed in deeply as the rain washed away all her pain and suffering. It was like the heavens themselves were weeping, weeping alone side her so she didn't have to suffer alone.

Little did she know...she wasn't the only one suffering, a young boy with fists shoved deep within his pockets, walked along the dark streets of Konoha. He liked the rain, the thunder and lightning didn't bother him much and he really just wanted to clear his head.

He took in a deep sigh as he stared up at the sky as the rain continued to pound his face. '_Sasuke...why?'_

~flash back~

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed as he was flung into a nearby tree. Naruto grunted as he sat up shaking lightly as his head spun. He blinked his eyes a few times trying to clear the new haze that had formed after he smacked head first into a tree.

He watched as a white and purple blur charge toward him. He grunted as he leapt of the ground and hit the blur in the back of the head. He skidded to a stop as the blur formed into none other than his old friend and comrade Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked and turned around to face Naruto as he flung his sword out. "What's the matter...loser, can't keep up?" Sasuke mocked.

Naruto growled under his breath "oh yeah! You bastard! Why don't you try and keep up with this!" he screamed in full rage. He placed his hands in front of his chest and formed his favourite hand sign. Two naruto's 'proofed' up beside him as he stuck his right arm out. The clone on his right began swirling his hands around the real Naruto's hand forming a large chakra ball. The other clone stuck his hands out and concentrated his chakra forming the ball into a large spiral, almost looking like blue fire.

The clones 'poof' away as Naruto charged forward pumping his hand out in front of him. "Blazing RASANGAN!" he screamed as he crashed his rasengan into Sasuke's chest.

Naruto panted heavily as he pulled back. His eyes widened as he watched Sasuke's body mangle and turn into two large snakes. "What the-"

"Looking for me?" Naruto turned his head around and saw Sasuke standing on top of a tree branch beside Kabuto. "Hn... your pathetic, you cling to that sorry excuse of a village with a dream to one day protect it, you're wasting your time" large sparks of lightning spurted out of his hand and engulfed his sword. "you should just die...RIGHT NOW!" Sasuke screamed as he leapt off the branch and drove his chidori into Naruto.

Naruto screamed in pain and came crashing down to the ground with a massive hole in his shirt and his jacket wide open. Sasuke chuckled and kicked Naruto in the side. He didn't move or scream he just laid there.

"Hn... goodbye Naru-" he stopped as he felt a kunai press against his throat he looked back and saw Sakura panting heavily pressing a kunai hard against his flesh.

"I...I won't...let you get away...not this ..time" she said between pants. Sasuke smirked and vanished from her hold and reappeared behind her.

"Hn... you're still annoying" she spun around to fight him, but he was gone.

"damn it!" she cursed aloud.

"Sakura!" she turned around and saw Kakashi ran up to her side. He looked down at Naruto and crouched down beside him. "Sasuke?..." Sakura nodded and joined her sensei by Naruto's side. She stuck a glowing hand over his chest.

"he managed to get away. We...we couldn't stop him" Kakashi nodded and watched as she finished healing Naruto. Once she was done he slung him over his shoulder and returned to the village.

"Sakura-Chan?..." Naruto breathed out as she clung to him pounding his chest slightly with her fists.

"why?...why couldn't we stop him?...you...you said... you promised we'd bring him back this time... so why did-" she stopped as she sobbed louder in to Naruto's chest as he stood in front of his door way holding a frantic Sakura.

He smoothed down her hair and sighed closing his eyes. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but we shouldn't give up...next time-"

"shut up" Naruto froze and blinked a couple of times before looking down at his crying comrade.

"wha-"

"I said shut up!" she cut him off again. Naruto's arms fell by his side as Sakura's grip tighten on his shirt. "no more promises... I-I don't want you to LIE to me anymore!" she sobbed again and pushed him away frowning into his eyes. "Sasuke...he's not coming back, I don't want you to tell me he is, when I know you're lying!"

"but Sakura-" she shook her head and ran down the stairs and out of sight. The boy just stood there dumbfounded. "Sakura-chan..." he whispered out into the cold air.

~end of flashback~

'_does, she hate me?'_ tears began to well in his eyes '_does she hate me, like everyone else?' _he stopped in his tracks and thought back to all the times he'd spent with Sakura. She was kind and beautiful, sure she called him a loser and beat him up for no reason sometimes, but he knew that she like him, she would never treat him the way the villages treat him...right?

He shook his head and continued walking. Of course not, this was Sakura; she was always there for him, she would never be as cold and mean as those people. She probably just needs some time to cool off, I mean after all that's why he's out here in the first place.

Still the growing pain that surround his heart ached more and more. The fear of being all alone again hunted him...in his dreams and on this cold rainy day. he didn't want to be alone again, he liked his friends all of them, he didn't know how he'll cope if he went back to being alone.

He looked around the street and saw all the lights off and nothing moving, but the diamond like rain that shattered against the ground and his body. '_is this what it would be like...to have no-one? No-one's here, I'm all alone... does anyone care?' _to answer truthfully...he didn't know, I mean people have shown him that they care about him, but no-one's ever said it. '_does that mean they...don't'_ he pondered on that thought for a second when a small sob reached his ears.

He stopped in his tracks and looked around hysterically, '_what if it's Sakura-Chan?' _he gasped softly as he saw a young girl with long blue-ish hair bundle up under a small building. The roof was barely covering her as the rain soaked her through.

He didn't know why, I mean it's not like he knew this girl, but something didn't feel right just leaving her alone and crying like this. It made his heart ache as he watched her shoulders move up and down in rhythm with her sobs.

"hey, are you alright?" he called out as he approached her.

Hinata's head snapped up as she looked into deep vibrate blue eyes. His eyes widened as he recognised the girls face. "H-Hinata?..." he mumbled slowly, Hinata's eyes widened too, as she looked at the boy in front of her.

"N-Naruto-kun" they stayed still as they each looked into each other's eyes. The only sound being the rain and occasional thunder clap.

Naruto was the first to break the silence as he looked her up and down noticing the bruises all over her body. "Hinata, what happened to you? why are you out here so late?" he asked concern toning his voice.

Hinata blinked at his question and looked down at her knees. "I-I had to think about things... t-that's all" she avoided her gaze from his until a thought struck her. she looked back up into his eyes to see him skimming over her body with those _dazzling_ eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she blushed lightly at his constant staring "w-why are you out here, shouldn't y-you be home resting?" Naruto smiled softly and rubbed the back of his head.

"yeah I suppose I should be, but I...I needed to think about things as well" Hinata nodded slowly as he sat down beside her. her blush darkened as his shoulder brushed against hers.

He looked over at her with a massive grin on his face. Hinata smiled softly back then stared back out at the dark lifeless street. Naruto's smile fell from his face as he looked over her body again. '_why is she covered in cuts and bruises? Is she hurt?' _

"hey, Hinata?" Hinata gave a soft moan as she turned her head to face him. he looked deep within her eyes and saw that they were still red and slightly puffy from when she was crying. But then... Naruto frowned his brow at this, if she's so sad, then why is she smiling like that at him?

Hinata took his frown as if he was unhappy that she was here next to him and that she should leave. Hinata lowered her eyes and stood up slowly, her legs wobbling slightly, still sore from her fight with Hanabi.

Naruto gasped and looked up at her. "Hinata...?" she looked down at the ground and clenched her fist slightly.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun" she bowed slightly as tear spilled over the brim of her eyes. "I-I'll leave you alone to your thoughts" she stuttered, spinning around quickly in hopes that he wouldn't see her freshly formed tears.

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched the young heiress turn away from him. He wasn't quite sure what it was but something in him told him not to let her leave. He couldn't stand to see her so hurt and alone. Hinata shouldn't feel this kind of pain, she was a kind person that always smiled and never mistreated anyone. He shook his head as he leapt forward sprinting towards her. '_no-one should feel like this especial not Hinata...' _"Hinata!" he called out as he grabbed her fist stopping her from running.

Hinata's hand trembled within his as she refused to look at him. "Hinata?" he whispered quietly. She turned around slowly a light blush spreading across her face as she noticed how close he was.

"Naruto-kun-"she froze as she felt herself being pulled forward. She gasped slightly as her cheek rested gently on Naruto's soaked jacket.

"Please, Hinata. don't cry anymore ok?" Hinata's eyes widened as Naruto's arms pulled her body to his, pressing her damp and shaking body closer to his warm and protecting embrace. The pair stood frozen in the rain, Neither moving nor making a sound. The wind gentle caressed over their bodies lightly swaying their hair in the wind. A small smile played across his lips as Hinata's hand gripped tightly to his jacket burring her face with his chest.

"Naruto-kun" she wept as the tears spilled again. Naruto's eyes widened as pain swelled around his heart. However, it was a pain he's never felt before this type of pain felt...good. His eyes travelled down to the young shinobi in his arms. seeing her with him like this, just felt right. Hinata was always kind to him she never turned him away when he needed help. Yeah, she would always suddenly grow sick when he got near and that used to scare him, her face would always become really red and then she'd faint but after awhile Naruto just assumed that's how she was and couldn't help it. "thank you Naruto-kun..." Hinata breathed out whilst her face remained buried within his shirt. Naruto stiffened at her words. He shivered lightly as his breath became visible in the air. His head fell and rested lightly against hers. the two remained within each other's embraces sharing each other's pain and warmth. "Naruto-kun...I.."

Naruto pulled away from her and gazed down into her pale eyes. A faint blush spread across his cheeks as he gazed within her eyes. "yes...Hinata-Chan" Hinata bit her lip as her fist tighten around his shirt a dark crimson blush growing on her cheeks.

"I..I love you Naruto-kun..." she closed her eyes; she had finally told him...finally. a light chuckle escaped his lips as his hand cupped under her chin and pulled her face up to his.

"Thank you...Hinata-Chan" Hinata froze as she was tugged forward. her eyes widened as Naruto's lips captured hers. Hinata's eyes softened as he continued to kiss her. her hand tightened around his jacket as she pulled him closer Deeping the kiss. No matter how bad the day seemed to begin it all turned out for the best. The two found out they were never really alone; their first kiss only held one message within it. it whispered softly...'I'm with you'

**(my very first fic, I hope you liked it, sorry about any grammer or spelling mistakes I did try to find them all. thanks for reading! )**


End file.
